Music of the Stones
by Winterleaf
Summary: New Sailor Scouts! Sailor Opal takes the place as Sailor Moon, Sailor Pearl take's Venus' place, and so on... *i'm not good with summeries*
1. A New Life

AN: I don't own Sailor Moon. SORRY! I know you'd really like to meet Naoko, eh? Me too… ok, anyway, HERE WE GO!

Mirei was completely surrounded by darkness. The only light she could see was a small whitish dot in the distance. She kept trying to run to it, but it was impossible, for either she wasn't moving, or the dot kept going back.

Before anything interesting happened, she opened her eyes. She had that dream every night, and she still didn't know what it meant. Mirei got up lazily and hopped in the shower.

"COLD!" she screamed, and stuck her head out the curtain. "Mom! It's _cold_!"

Her mom's groan from the room next to her told Mirei that her mother had been sleeping. "Try the banana…" she murmured.

She rolled her eyes and got out of the shower. It would do no harm to just not take it. Mirei had short blackish hair that she always kept in ponytail. Her eyes were crystal blue, but sometimes they turned gray. This 15-year-old girl was what you would call a … spiritual girl; a new aged girl; a supernatural girl. If you told her a small lie like there was a ghost in the attic, or that spirits are about, she would believe you a second.

After she was dressed—orange turtle neck sleeveless shirt and tight black bellbottoms—she went downstairs to feed her cat, Kyo. Kyo was a gray shorthaired cat, with dark maroon eyes (male).

"Morning, Kyo," she said with a large yawn. Kyo returned her greet with a large and hungry yelp, and dived into his now filled bowl.

Mirei laughed as wet food went everywhere. "You're lucky I have time to feed you, hun. But I didn't take a shower… I hope no one notices."

She left for school early that day. Her friend, Midori, met her at her locker. Midori had dark brown hair with green dye at the top.

"Hey," she greeted. Mirei sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I keep having that dream, that wretched dream!" Mirei exclaimed, slamming her fist on her locker.

"It'll pass, don't worry," her best friend assured her.

Mirei smiled cheerfully, even though inside she felt sorrow. "Thank you!"

The bell rang, and it was time for class. As she was walking in, she tripped over a foot deliberately put there. There was loud laughter after that.

"Have a nice trip?" asked a grim voice. 

Mirei looked up and rolled her eyes. It was Ran, the most popular girl in the school. She had long red hair with black streaks. Someone just meeting her would think she was a punk or Goth by her hair, but she was completely different. For she wore tight bellbottoms, like Mirei's, but hers were white. And she was wearing a tight white and pink belly shirt.

She stood up, and glared at Ran. "Very funny." Now she grinned falsely, and threw her pencil across the room. "Go amuse yourself, and fetch." Ran scowled at her, then continued talking to her friends.

Midori laughed and picked up the pencil. "Good save."

After school, Mirei went to Midori's house for some studying. Her mom brought up some cocoa, too. After they studied, Mirei started to talk about her dream.

"…And I can never get to it," she finished.

"I have the same dream, Mirei, but I'm not complaining about it!" Midori said, drinking some of her cocoa.

"What?" Her eyes widened, if they could get wider. "You're—you're having the same dream?"

Her friend nodded. "Except its not pale white. It's green."

Just then Midori's mom appeared at her door. "Mirei, sweetie, someone called for you." Mirei stood up. "He wants you to come home. I didn't you had a father, love."

"I don't. But it must be my mom's friend, or something." She smiled sweetly, then headed out the door.

When she entered her home, her mom was, as usual, on the couch asleep in front of the TV. Mirei sighed, then went into the kitchen.

"Hello?" she called. When no one answered she picked up an apple and started to eat. After a few minutes, she called again, "Hello!"

"Yes, I'm coming," came a male voice.

She jumped, even though she told herself that she expected it. She turned around, but saw no one. "Sir?"

"Look down," he said, annoyed.

Mirei did so, and yelped. It was Kyo! "Kyo-kitty?" she asked, kneeling down. The cat nodded. She laughed nervously, then fell down on her bottom. "I hate dreams!"

"You're not dreaming, silly," Kyo said, rubbing his head against her bare knee. Then he looked serious, up in her eyes. "Now I must tell you something. A disaster has occurred, and you must save the world! I was hoping this wouldn't come, but it has."

"Huh?"

Kyo sighed. "You are Sailor Opal! The Chosen Sailor Moon."

"_WHAT!"_ Mirei screamed, falling back.

Kyo nodded then took out a ring with a white opal at the top. "Put this on, hold it up, and yell 'Moon Opal Magic!' Understand?"

Mirei smiled and nodded then grabbed the ring. It was beautiful. But she had no time to really look at it, when Kyo said, "Transform, and lets go!"

"Go where?"

"I heard a crash and someone screaming today when I was coming home from the park. I am almost certain the monster is still there!"

Mirei just shrugged and raised her ring. "MOON OPAL MAGIC!"

Screen: The opal comes off the ring pops off and circles her, leaving this magical ribbon thingy. Then her scout uniform appears; pale white skirts and bows, with black opal on her tiara, and a her elbow color thing is black, and her boots are white. The opal comes back up to the still raised hand and lands on the ring again, and then everything gets shiny and sparkly. And at the same time, black opal earrings appear.

"Wow," she said when it was complete. "I look—I look wonderful!"

"You do," Kyo agreed. "But we really must get going."

"But wouldn't they notice me?" Mirei asked. "I mean, I still look like—like me; Mirei!"

"Part of you're magic will hide your appearance."

She shrugged then ran out the door and toward the park, with Kyo behind her. It was very strange. If she wore these boots to school or at Halloween or something, she wouldn't be able to run at all. But this was probably because of the magic Kyo was talking about.

Finally she got to the park. Sure enough there were people on the ground, and a monster lurking around.

"Hey!" she yelled. Why she said it, Mirei didn't quite know, but it must've been instinct or something. The monster looked at her, shrugged, then turned to look at a little girl.

She screamed, and tried to hide behind a tree, but the monster let out a long slimy hand and caught her.

"Kyo-kitty!" Opal yelled. "What do I do!"

The monster drew the little girl toward him. She was scared stiff.

"'Moon Opal Attack!'" Kyo yelled from a tree. "Hurry!"

"MOON OPAL ATTACK!"

Screen: She raised her ring and the opal popped off. It twirled around her fist a few times then multiplied into five opals. They started to glow, then rays popped out and joined in the center, and a great ball of energy formed. After that, a big white ray came out of that, and hit the monster. The monster stopped moving, glowed, and then shattered. The girl was untouched.

"I did it!" Mirei screamed.

Slowly the people on the ground regained consciousness, and she thought it was a good time to leave.

When she got home, Kyo started licking her face when she sat on the couch.

"Excellent job!" he commented. "Most new Scouts are weak and useless. The guardian has to do the fighting! But you did excellent!"

Mirei laughed as Kyo's whiskers tickled her. This was the start of a wonderful future.


	2. Between life and death

AN: look at my pro, then click the link that goes to my special site for the Jewel Senshi. Go there if u want to know all the scouts, and their name meanings and destroying attack. And 'Kuchika' means Eternal brightness and intelligence. BE PROUD! –Wacks u-

Ran laughed when Mirei fell asleep in class the next day. She had been up all night talking to Kyo about her powers, and why she shouldn't tell anyone she has magic/power. Her teacher, Ms. Kuchika, rammed on her desk with her ruler. Mirei instantly sat up, from having another strange dream.

"Sorry, Ms. K!" she said briskly.

"Ms. Kuchika," her teacher corrected, then walked.

Mirei sunk down her seat. "Ms. Ku-fart ass," she murmured. Midori, who was sitting in front of her, giggled uncontrollably.

Ms. Kuchika cleared her throat at the end of the day when everyone was acting goofy (it was Friday), causing silence.

"Class, we are going to have a new student starting on Monday," she announced. "Her name is Naomi and she is from the southern part of our country. I expect you to be considerate to her."

The bell rang, and everyone ran out the front door. Only Ran and her friends were left walking, along with Midori and Mirei walking at the end.

"A new student?" Midori said, and was suddenly in deep thought. "Can't wait."

Mirei smiled cheerfully. "We can be the first to talk to her!"

"I don't know," her friend finally said. "She might be mean. After all, her name _does _mean 'above all.'"

"Stop being—" but Mirei didn't get to finish, because Kyo ran up from a wall, jumped, and landed on her shoulder.

"Another monster," he whispered, then jumped off and started to run the other direction.

"Oh—Midori, I have to go," she stated.

"Now? Why?"

But Mirei was already running after her cat.

"OPAL MOON MAGIC!" she cried as she was running, and transformed into Sailor Opal. "Kyo-kitty, wait up!"

Kyo stopped and glared at her.

"It would help if you had some type of power to run faster or something," he commented, then continued running.

"_KYO!!!!_" Sailor Opal screamed. Six or seven massive thorns pelted toward him. He tried to run away, but they surrounded him then dug into the ground, creating a cage. Mirei ran up to him, and fell down. "Kyo-kitty, are you alright?" Before he could answer, bluish energy covered the top and the gaps, making it impossible for him to escape.

"What's all this for?" he asked, sitting down. He looked up into Opal's worried eyes, and sighed. "Yes, Sailor Opal, I am fine. These thorns should disappear once you dispose of the enemy. Now go!"

Mirei hesitated, but jumped up. She looked around, unsure where to start. Then she thought she should get up high to see farther. So she started to climb the largest tree around. Luckily she's a good gymnast. Finally she reached a high enough limb to see far distances. Just as she thought, she saw a thing—blue with lots of long slime arms—near the entrance of the other park they had.

She jumped down gracefully and started to run toward the spot. But before she could anywhere close, even larger thorns were thrown in front of her, blocking the way.

"Wha?" she asked, stepping back. "But—the thing's over there." She looked behind her to consult to Kyo, but she noticed that there were thorns over there. She yelped, and saw that she was completely surrounded, and that she couldn't possible jump over them. "Kyo!" she cried, falling on her knees. "This isn't supposed to happen! WAAH!" (Exaggerated anime crying).

Kyo's voice came from a distance. "Get a hold of yourself, Opal! You can get out. Just squeeze through the gaps."

"But the gaps are too small, Kyo-kitty!" she sobbed. "And it'd be impossible for me to jump over them. _Impossible_!" She broke out in tears.

"Opal, stop whining!" She stopped instantly after hearing Kyo's angry voice. "Now _try _to get out."

"Don't I have a power that could break through these things?"

"You only get those extra powers when all the Senshi are found," Kyo replied. "Right now you only have this attack."

"I guess--I guess I can try with it."

"_Aim_."

"MOON OPAL ATTACK!" And she aimed her ring to one of the thorns. Fortunately, once one of them glowed, the others did too. They then exploded into many holographic pieces. "MOON OPAL ATTACK!" and she aimed it at her Kyo's thorn cage, and it, too, shattered.

He ran over. "Good job. Now let's find out who tried to stop us." He looked around with narrow eyes. Mirei, however, went right toward the monster she had seen.

"Stop right there! I am Sailor Opal, The Chosen Sailor Moon! And I will shatter you!"

The blue skinned thing looked at her and laughed. "I just happen to know that the Sailor Scouts are extinct, Sailor-wanna-be."

"Silly," Opal said matter-of-factly. "I am the first Sailor Scout ever put on Earth."

"Silly," the thing mocked. "Haven't you heard of Sailor Moon? You must have, since you've said her name."

"Sailor Moon? But--that's just a title. 'The Chosen Sailor Moon.'"

The thing laughed. "How wrong you are! Sailor Moon was the strongest senshi ever."

Mirei blinked. "There's no such thing as Sailor Moon! Only The Chosen Sailor Moon, and that's _me_!"

"How funny you sound, Sailor Moon," the monster said, then turned around.

"Sailor Opal," she corrected. "Anyway, enough of this chat. You're dead!" She raised her hand, and tempted to cry out her attack, but she found out that she couldn't move.

"No, Sailor _Opal_. It is you who is dead." It smiled and turned back around; its eyes were glowing blue. Mirei couldn't help but stare into them. Then she was completely engulfed in pale blue. She couldn't breathe, and it felt as if the pale blue were closing in on her, as walls do at times.

Just when blackness mixed in with the blue, she heard in the far away distance, "Uranus… Peridot… Crush…" Bright green suddenly blew away the blue and black, and Mirei opened her eyes.

Kyo was looking down at her. She was at home, it seemed, and there was the smell of tea coming from downstairs.

"I'm so glad your alright!" he meowed, purring.

She sat up, groaning slightly. "Green…what happened?"

"You were sidetracked, Mirei. That particular monster's powers…well let's just say if it gets you sidetracked, it'll win. You were, you see, and you were forced to look into it's eyes--"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" she shrieked.

"I know you didn't. That's why you can't get sidetracked." Kyo sighed, and sat down on the bed.

"Kyo-kitty, I felt--"

"Like you were going to die?" he asked, looking up. "You were. But…" his voice trailed off.

"What was the bright green I saw? And the--" her eyes widened" --was it a new Sailor Scout? Sailor--Sailor Peridot?"

Kyo nodded. "But as a princess, she was rarely seen. I doubted she'd even be on earth as a scout, but I guess they really need us."

"Who's 'they?'"

"The Crystal Saviors." His smile turned crooked. "They--they own this crystal, you see." He now frowned. "I'll tell you the story once you need to know it. Right now, your mother is making tea. Drink up." And he jumped off the bed when her mother, her eyes black from not sleeping (her job is an all-nighter), came in with some tea, and forced her to drink it.


End file.
